


on your knees (your highness)

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Suh Youngho | Johnny, Knotting, M/M, Modern Royalty, Omega Lee Taeyong, Oral Sex, Prince Lee Taeyong, Rough Sex, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Even as a prince, Taeyong has his flaws just like everyone else. He's nervous, he bites his nails, he fidgets, he forgets things. The list could go on and on.But more than anything else - when he's teasing someone, sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 561





	on your knees (your highness)

Even as a prince, Taeyong has his flaws just like everyone else. He's nervous, he bites his nails, he fidgets, he forgets things. The list could go on and on. But more than anything else - when he's teasing someone, sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit.

Looking back on it now, he should’ve stopped hours ago. He should’ve shut his mouth when Johnny first warningly cut his eyes at him, looking almost like he could slice him down where he stood. But no, that wasn’t enough, so Taeyong kept pushing.

Boredom brings out his mischief, and lunch with his mother today was just that - terribly boring. So every single chance he got, he jabbed and teased and smirked at Johnny, just to see the way his lip would twitch with the hint of a growl, the way he’d square his shoulders while trying to keep his cool, the way he’d flex his fingers at his sides over and over again, fists clenching white-knuckle tight every time.

Right there in front of his mother, he tested Johnny’s limits, and as soon as they’re alone, he pays for it.

Really, it shouldn’t come as a surprise when Johnny’s tolerance finally snaps. This is an everyday thing after all, and even a man like Johnny, who’s been trained from a young age to contain himself and his emotions, can only take so much. 

So Taeyong truly should’ve been expecting it, but a gasp still tears from his lips when his dear, patient bodyguard grips his arm, his whole hand wrapping easily around his bicep, and drags him to the nearest room. Johnny’s never once touched him in such a way before, so rough and careless. His hands are always gentle and calm, little touches to Taeyong’s back or shoulder as he guides him here or that, a subtle protectiveness behind his fingertips.

But now, as he shoves Taeyong against the wall of the grand, thankfully empty throne room, one hand coming up to grip his jaw like he’s handling a disobedient dog, there’s none of that former sweetness. His hands are impatient, eyes fiery with frustration, teeth baring as he all but snarls a mere inch from Taeyong’s face, “ _Why_ are you testing me?”

Taeyong finds himself a bit breathless under the alpha’s hard stare. Even without Johnny’s hands on him, he’d feel pinned in place, the weight of _something_ behind his eyes more than enough to keep him still. He swallows and tries to laugh it off, huffing a little chuckle, “I don’t know what you mean, Johnny.”

“You do,” he replies before Taeyong can even close his mouth. He grips the prince’s jaw a smidge tighter, fingers pressing harder into his cheeks, and goes on in a low voice, a growl rumbling in his chest, “You know exactly what I mean. You may be a spoiled brat, your highness, but don’t you dare play dumb with me.”

And, _oh,_ that does something to Taeyong.

The heat that sparked in Taeyong’s belly as soon as Johnny laid a hand on him suddenly bursts to life even stronger, and he draws in a shuddering breath, pupils blowing wide as he stares into Johnny’s eyes. He knows Johnny can smell it, his growing arousal, because he can too, his famous, heady rose scent filling the air around them. 

He can feel the sudden tension spike when it hits Johnny’s senses, and he can see it too, Johnny’s eyebrows gradually raising as a glint of realization enters his gaze. He looks into Taeyong’s eyes again, and it’s like the dam breaks, a tangible snap in the air between them before Johnny’s lips are on his, the alpha kissing him like he wants to devour him.

An eager moan leaves Taeyong’s mouth before he can stop it, only to be swallowed up by the attacking alpha. So close like this, he can catch even under Johnny’s scent suppressants the smell of rain, earth, and pine. A _real_ scent, gritty and raw and dirty, so different from all the doctored scents of the royalty and government officials he meets day in and day out. It takes his breath away, and it only intensifies when he moans into Johnny’s waiting mouth once again.

The alpha growls in response, and his teeth nip Taeyong’s bottom lip, canines sharp enough to make him gasp. Both of his hands shoot up to grab Johnny’s shoulders, but before he can even feel the fabric of his uniform’s jacket, Johnny catches his wrists and pins them so hard against the wall that it hurts. He whimpers a weak and pathetic little sound, arousal curling that much tighter in the pit of his stomach, and on any other occasion, he’d expect Johnny to worry about him.

But that goes out the window when he feels the alpha smirk into the kiss.

“What?” Johnny whispers against his lips, and his breath tastes the sweet, foreign wine Taeyong and his mother pestered him to sip over lunch a mere twenty minutes prior. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“No,” Taeyong gasps back without hesitation, gulping down whatever air he can get in the pause, his lips brushing Johnny’s with every breath. His wrists flex under Johnny’s hands as he clenches his fists, fingers aching with the urge to tangle in the alpha’s hair or grip his clothes, but he doesn’t fight, staying still against the wall and merely panting into Johnny’s mouth. “I- I want this.”

“I know,” Johnny murmurs. He tips his head, finally trailing his lips from Taeyong’s to kiss along his sharp jawline. He mouths at his smooth skin until he reaches his neck, teeth teasing a bite as he licks and sucks, thankfully still having the wherewithal to be careful enough to not leave a lasting mark.

Still, though his mouth is considerably more gentle on his neck than it was while attacking his lips, Taeyong gives a high, pitchy whine and trembles beneath him like a lamb. He’s by no means a virgin, having hooked up with many a prince and princess in order to escape from stuffy parties full of rich, stuck-up royals, but Johnny’s touch is different.

Maybe, he realizes, it’s because he actually _wants_ to do this with Johnny, and has wanted to for a while. All those other hook-ups were spur of the moment, “let’s get out of here” type of things, one-night-stands with people he knew he’d probably never see again, but this - this is _much_ different.

He’s thought about this countless times, and he gets the feeling from the way Johnny takes his sweet time that he has too. There’s always been a certain spark between them, but Taeyong never actually thought it’d turn into this, mostly because such relations are, of course, extremely forbidden and Johnny is quite the stickler for rules. He never thought that tiny glimmer would get to be so much that it’d overwhelm even Johnny’s tolerance.

But here he is, head tipped back against the wall, moaning breathlessly into the air as Johnny litters his neck with kisses and hickeys destined to fade within the hour. His cock is already painfully hard, which comes as no surprise, but he can also feel just how wet he is every time he rubs his thighs together, his poor underwear already sticky with his slick. It honestly kind of shocks him, though he supposes that’s what happens when years of anticipation finally pays off.

Once he’s satisfied with the marks he’s left behind, Johnny’s lips are back on Taeyong’s, kissing him hungrily and greedily stealing the air from his lungs. Taeyong gasps once, and Johnny takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, drawing another sweet noise from the omega.

It’s hard for Taeyong to keep up, every brush of Johnny’s tongue over the roof of his mouth further muddling his thinking until all he can do is whimper and tremble and allow the alpha to use his mouth however he so wishes. And Johnny seems to savor it, taking minutes upon minutes to just kiss Taeyong silly, exploring his mouth as if trying to commit it to memory, as if he may never get another opportunity like this.

When he finally leans back, a string of spit hangs between their lips, and Taeyong breaks it with one quick swipe of his tongue, panting desperately to get air in his aching lungs. 

Johnny stares at him the whole time, seeming enamoured with how Taeyong’s chest rises and falls, how he looks so fucked out from just a kiss, subtle lipstick smeared across his mouth, gaze watery with wet with unshed tears.

And Taeyong stares right back through half-lidded eyes, admiring how disheveled his usually impeccable bodyguard appears now. His lips are shiny and wet with spit, parted just slightly as he breathes Taeyong’s air, the peaks of his canines barely showing. His eyes are unfocused, clouded like a wild animal’s, and there’s a certain light behind them that Taeyong’s never seen before. He can’t pinpoint it, but it stirs his deepest, most primal urges.

“Knot me,” he mumbles without thinking, and Johnny’s eyes shoot up to meet his once more, a spark of humanity re-entering them as the omega’s words set in.

“Your highness-” he starts, but Taeyong interrupts.

“Don’t,” he says sharply in one short breath. “Don’t you _dare,_ Johnny Suh, treat me like a fragile little prince after kissing me like _that._ ”

Johnny’s jaw visibly clenches, and he swallows, adam’s apple bobbing. His gaze wanders downwards once more, taking in the sight of the prince before him, and Taeyong’s breath catches when he notices how that heavy stare lingers on the visible bulge in his pants. He swears Johnny takes a deeper breath then, likely catching the scent of his slick, and it makes him flush down his neck.

“Come on,” he whispers, bringing Johnny’s gaze back up to his face. He looks at him pleadingly for a moment, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, before asking in as sweet a voice as he can muster, “I tested your limits, don’t you want to test mine?”

And with just those words, it’s like he’s flipped a switch.

Within the next five minutes, Johnny has him on his knees in front of the closest piece of furniture they could find - the grand throne. His pants and soaked underwear are pulled down around his thighs within seconds of his knees hitting the carpet, his vulnerability exposed to the prim and proper air of the room and Johnny’s immediately attacking mouth.

Taeyong claws and moans and mouths at the red fabric of the grand chair’s seat while the alpha’s skilled tongue licks inside him. Johnny eats him out like he’s starving, lapping up his slick and fucking him sloppy and desperate with his tongue. 

His hands feel huge on Taeyong’s ass, gripping the globes of his cheeks and spreading them apart, nails biting crescents into his skin. He wants to beg for more, for Johnny to scratch him up and leave terrible marks where no one will see, but then Johnny is sucking noisily at his rim and all that comes out of his mouth instead is another breathy, muffled cry.

“Fuck,” Johnny groans against his wet hole, breath warm but still making the omega shudder. He’s only ever heard Johnny curse a few times before, and every time, it makes him feel hot. He brings his hand to rub two fingers over Taeyong’s eager hole, and he must smirk when he whines and rocks his hips back, desperate to get those thick digits inside him.

“Come- Come _on,_ ” Taeyong nearly cries when Johnny’s fingers leave his most sensitive spot, wiping the slick and spit off on his flushed asscheek. “Please, Johnny, _ple-_ ”

A sharp smack to his ass cuts him off, tearing a yelp from his lips before he can stop it. He quickly nuzzles his face into the soft seat of the throne and whines, long and drawn out, as Johnny rubs his hand firmly over the red mark blossoming on his pale skin.

“Now, now, your highness,” Johnny purrs behind him, and his hand gradually drifts down to again rub at Taeyong’s drooling hole, the tip of his middle finger just barely pressing into him. “You said I could test you, so why don’t you shut that pretty mouth and take it?”

“Oh, _god,_ ” Taeyong moans muffled into the cushion of the seat, his cock throbbing where it hangs hard and dripping precum between this thighs.

The alpha barely waits another second before sinking his middle finger into Taeyong’s wet heat, pushing it into the knuckle in one smooth glide, and they both groan. He twists the digit inside him and starts moving it back and forth, in and out, each slow drag over his sensitive walls making Taeyong tremble.

“Oh-” he gasps, tipping his head back when Johnny eases his index finger in as well, the delicious stretch of both sinking into him making his muscles feel like jelly. “ _Oh-_ ”

“That’s it,” Johnny murmurs, and Taeyong just now registers the soothing feeling of his other hand stroking the side of his tense thigh. “You’re taking it so well, your highness.”

And then, all too quickly, he’s picking up the pace, his hand curling tight around Taeyong’s thigh to hold him in place. The omega mewls when his fingers start pounding into him, each thrust hard enough to jolt his hips, his cock bobbing.

“Fu- Fuck-” he chokes out with another breathy cry and lets his forehead fall down against the seat while he brings one hand back to grab Johnny’s on his thigh. To his surprise, the alpha releases him just to weave their fingers together, and then he holds on for dear life as a third finger is pushed into him.

The stretch stings, and he lets out another weak, strangled noise, squeezing Johnny’s free hand tight while the other fucks him and prepares him for his cock. Every time his fingers plunge into him and rub at his walls seems to fuck more slick out of him, to the point that before long, he can feel it dripping down his thighs.

Johnny groans behind him, and then his tongue is on his hole again, licking all his slick up like he can’t waste a drop and teasing his rim where he’s stretched around his fingers. It makes the little omega squeak another moan, which seems to only spur him on that much more.

He licks and finger-fucks Taeyong’s hole til he has his fill and Taeyong feels brain-numb, only able to give a pleading whine when those wonderful fingers slip out and leave him feeling terribly empty. His hole clenches around nothing, and Johnny takes a moment to admire the sight, breathing a soft swear.

Clearly, though, he’s just as impatient, as a moment later, something much bigger and heavier and hotter than his fingers is rutting between Taeyong’s cheeks.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Johnny,” he moans as the alpha drags his thick cock through the slick leaking out of his hole, covering his shaft with the sweet lube. He didn’t even take his pants off, just pulled his cock out. Taeyong can feel the rough fabric brushing against his skin with every rock of his hips, the metal of his open fly scratching him. 

That clear desperation, the eagerness to just _fuck_ Taeyong already, makes his stomach twist with arousal, his cock twitching and drooling more precum into the carpet under his knees. He trembles with anticipation, squeezing Johnny’s hand tight once more before the alpha slips free from his hold to grab his hip instead.

He holds onto his cock with his other hand and guides it, rubbing the head against Taeyong’s hole and smearing his slick. Taeyong whines, and Johnny responds by slapping the head against his hole, the resulting wet little smack making Taeyong’s skin flush. He does it once, twice, three times more, each slap making Taeyong that much more needy, until _finally_ he presses in.

Taeyong’s mouth falls open around a silent moan as Johnny’s cock oh-so slowly stretches him open wider that he’s ever felt before, his hands flying up to grip the arms of the throne for any kind of support. Even for an alpha, Johnny is big, and he just seems to _keep pushing,_ easing and sinking in until Taeyong feels like he’s being split in half.

Once Johnny is fully seated in Taeyong’s tight ass, he pauses, and for a long few seconds, they merely breathe together and feel each other. There’s such a strong, deep ache where they’re connected that Taeyong’s mind feels filled with static. He can feel how the alpha’s thighs are shaking pressed up against his, and something about that comforts him, knowing this is affecting Johnny just as much as it is him.

He's quickly robbed of any more coherent thinking though when Johnny slides out to the head, only to slam back into him in one hard, smooth thrust.

Taeyong throws his head back and _moans,_ and a hand almost immediately slaps over his mouth, muffling the rest of his cries as Johnny takes to fucking him at a pace all too cruel for just starting out.

"Now, Taeyong," Johnny breathes out, and the tone he uses while saying his name, that subtle rumble of a purr in his throat, the little lilt to his voice, like he's tasting something sweet - it makes the omega melt. "You know you have to be quiet, don't you? After all, it'd be terrible if anyone saw their coveted prince being fucked on the floor like a whore."

And maybe it's bad that that's what makes Taeyong remember where they are, but he doesn't care, more focused on the horrible, demeaning name Johnny's just called him and the delightfully mean tone to his voice. 

He moans again in response and mouths desperately at Johnny's fingers covering his mouth, tasting his own sweet slick coating them. His body clenches around the alpha's cock to urge him on, and Johnny gives in easily, groaning as he slams into Taeyong.

"Oh," he chuckles breathlessly, "you like that, don't you, your highness? You like being talked down to?"

"Mm!" Taeyong hums high-pitched and needy into his fingers, nodding his head as much as he can without dislodging Johnny's hand.

"You've been pampered all your life, isn't that right?" Johnny murmurs, and again, Taeyong nods his head as fervently as he possibly can. As if reading the omega's mind, Johnny goes on, smirk evident in his voice, "Then I guess it's about time someone treated you how you really deserve, isn't it?"

Before Taeyong can even think to reply, Johnny's hand leaves his mouth to grip his hair instead. His fingers tangle tight in the silver locks, slightly damp from sweat, and then he _pulls,_ jerking Taeyong's head back at a sharp angle.

He lets out a yelp at the pain in his scalp, but the noise immediately cracks into a shameless moan as Johnny starts pounding into him with reckless abandon, fucking him with little to no concern for his comfort. Just how Taeyong likes it.

"Yes!" he cries, overwhelmed tears pricking his eyes. Clearly Johnny's picked up a few things after all the times Taeyong's made him stand guard for him and his one-night-stands.

“Yeah?” Johnny huffs back, suddenly so close to his ear as he leans over him, snapping his hips forward over and over again, his cock plunging so deep into Taeyong with every thrust that the omega swears he can feel him in his guts. “Just like that, huh, your highness?”

There’s a mocking hiss to that title now, and Taeyong savors it, all but wailing his pleasure as the fat tears filling his eyes overflow and roll down his cheeks, joining the mess of drool on his chin and further wetting his flushed skin. Each thrust jolts his whole body, pushing him further up onto the throne until his poor, forgotten cock is trapped between his hips and the cool wooden frame of the seat. He’s grateful Johnny didn’t pull his pants below his knees, or he’s certain he would’ve gotten a nasty carpet burn, though they do still ache from the constant pressure.

All the discomfort and pain merely adds to his pleasure though, because as Johnny said, he’s been pampered his whole life. Since before he can remember, he’s been treated as though he’s a precious gem to be put on a shelf and admired, when really, he wants nothing more than for someone to grab him, dirty him, and then shatter him. He wants to be broken, and Johnny seems to know that, Taeyong can feel it in how he fucks him, how he holds him, even in how he talks to him.

He _snarls_ every time he addresses Taeyong now, spitting out insult after insult while slamming into his poor, abused little hole. He mocks him, laughs when he moans, when he cries, when he begs, and Taeyong laps it all up because, yes, finally, _this_ is what he’s wanted all this time. He can feel himself being ruined, broken, and shattered apart, and he loves it.

By the time he can feel Johnny’s knot bumping his stretched rim, he’s already boneless, but that just makes him melt even more. He digs the toes of his shoes into the carpet and pushes his ass up higher, moaning wordless encouragement at Johnny, and the alpha huffs another laugh at his desperation.

“So eager to be bred,” Johnny murmurs, and he says it so quietly that Taeyong wonders if he meant to say it. Regardless, it just makes him keen that much higher, earning him a harsh smack to his ass, as if his cheeks weren’t already red and sore enough from Johnny’s hips constantly hitting them and his pants rubbing them raw.

Johnny doesn’t say anything else, but he keeps fucking, and he keeps pressing, threatening to push his knot in a little more every time. Taeyong whines higher and louder, his whole body trembling with anticipation, his nails clawing at the wooden arms of the throne, until finally -

Johnny pulls out in one smooth motion, his cock leaving Taeyong’s hole with a lewd, wet noise.

Immediately, the omega cries at the loss, a weak and despaired “no!” as he reaches back blindly to try and grab Johnny anywhere to hold him in place. His fingers only feel air, and with another heartbroken noise, he looks back over his shoulder. 

He blinks away big tears when he sees Johnny standing now, looking expectantly down his nose at him. He’s got one hand on his cock, cupping his nearly full knot, and Taeyong drools at the sight of it. It’s so thick that Johnny can’t even wrap his fingers around it completely, and it’s absolutely _dripping_ with Taeyong’s slick.

Words lost on his brain, he simply whines and then moves on instinct, using the arms of the throne as support as he pushes himself up to his feet. Without a second thought, he bends over the throne and spreads his feet apart, wiggling his ass back towards Johnny in offer, because he must want to fuck him standing up now, right?

Apparently not.

Johnny clicks his tongue, and then his hand is back in Taeyong’s hair, gripping it painfully tight once more as he pulls him up straight. Taeyong yelps and reaches up behind his head to grip Johnny’s arm, fingers scrambling to purchase on his sleeve, his knees knocking as his legs threaten to give out underneath him.

“Not like that,” the alpha whispers, voice hot by his ear, and suddenly, he grips Taeyong’s hips and turns him around so fast his head spins.

He blinks dazedly up at Johnny, and Johnny simply smiles back.

“On your knees,” he orders. Without waiting for Taeyong to obey, he shoves him down, and all the air leaves Taeyong’s lungs when his knees hit the floor. He winces from the impact and looks up, only to find Johnny smiling once more at the sight, a saccharine sweetness behind his eyes. He adds, a mocking coo to his voice, “Your highness.”

Again, he wastes no time, one hand coming down to land on Taeyong’s head. He pulls him forward by his hair and rubs the head of his cock against his lips, smearing his salty precum and the omega’s own slick messily over his mouth. Taeyong moans, and Johnny takes the opportunity to sink his cock in past his lips, making the omega choke on his own noise.

He stuffs Taeyong’s mouth full, sliding in til the young prince’s lips brush his knot, and then he starts thrusting, fucking his mouth with slow, long drags over his tongue. Like this, their tastes and scents meld together in a dizzying cocktail that has Taeyong’s eyelids fluttering and his head spinning. If not for Johnny’s hand still gripping his hair and keeping him upright, he’d likely be falling over backwards.

Taeyong tries to hold onto Johnny’s pants while the alpha fucks his mouth, but eventually, he releases and lets his arms merely hang uselessly at his sides. He doesn’t need to do anything now, he realizes. Johnny’s _using_ him, and all he needs to do is sit there and look pretty.

So he does just that. For once in his life, he obeys Johnny and sits perfectly still. He merely stares up at the alpha through half-lidded eyes, pretty tears hanging on his eyelashes and blurring his vision. He drools a little more with every time Johnny thrusts, and he swears he can feel the wetness of his spit and tears starting to trail down to the collar of his shirt, soaking into the material.

Apparently though, as messy and sticky and filthy as he feels, he’s doing a damn good job, as Johnny spares him one glance and then groans, his cock throbbing on Taeyong’s tongue.

“That’s a good boy,” he murmurs, and after all the demeaning, the praise feels twice as sweet, tickling Taeyong in just the right away. Johnny’s hand tightens on his hair as his thrusts become more frantic and he groans again, “Just like that, baby, just like that.”

It’s only a few more seconds before he’s pulling out til just the head of his cock sits on Taeyong’s tongue, and the omega opens wider, giving a throaty whine in an attempt to coax him back in. All it takes is one tiny shush from the alpha to silence him, and then Taeyong sits there with big, desperate tears rolling down his cheeks as Johnny jerks off into his mouth.

Johnny looks so lost in his own pleasure, head rolling back and jaw hanging open around breathy moans, that Taeyong almost doesn’t interfere. But as he feels Johnny’s cock throb again and hears his sweet moans picking up, he can’t resist anymore, bringing his hands up to cup around Johnny’s thick knot.

Johnny makes no move to stop him, so he takes it as a good sign and goes on eagerly, pushing the alpha’s hand away to replace it completely with his own. He strokes Johnny’s shaft at a quick, frantic pace with one hand, his other massaging and kneading gently at his knot, urging him closer and closer towards his orgasm. 

His eyes never leave Johnny’s face the entire time, admiring how his features look all scrunched and twisted with pleasure, his brows arched and his eyes closed, small huffy moans leaving his lips with every squeeze Taeyong gives his knot.

He can feel how Johnny’s knot continues to swell in his hand, and eventually, when it’s completely full, fat and heavy in his palm, the alpha whimpers above him, “Tae- Taeyong, I’m-”

And that’s all the warning he gets before Johnny is suddenly cumming, flooding his mouth and spilling down his throat. 

He chokes and starts to lean away on reflex, but Johnny catches him by his hair and pulls him completely onto his cock, forcing him to take it. His hands come up to claw desperately at Johnny’s hips, and his body shudders with muffled gags as the alpha empties himself down his throat, coating the inside until he can't even swallow anymore. He can feel how his knot pulses against his lips with every new spurt of cum, and, once again, it feels like his head is spinning.

Alphas cum a lot, he knows, he’s experienced it, but Johnny just _keeps_ cumming. It feels like an eternity before he finally pulls Taeyong off his cock, and the omega immediately starts coughing and gasping for air, his whole body shaking and his shoulders heaving.

Before he can even fully recover, Johnny is bending down to grab his arm and drags him to his feet. He clutches the alpha's shoulders as he stands there, still coughing like he's dying, and lets him fix his clothes. Not that he’d be able to argue much about it anyway, barely even strong enough to hold himself up. He does whimper when Johnny tucks his still painfully hard and sensitive dick into his pants, but that's all the grief he gives.

Johnny fixes his own clothes as well once he's satisfied with his young master's appearance, and then, yet again without any warning whatsoever, he scoops Taeyong up into his arms, one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. The omega gives a hoarse, surprised little yell and quickly clings to him, looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes as he carries him into the hallway.

"Bedroom," Johnny answers simply, voice low, and Taeyong supposes that is all he needs to know.

As the alpha walks, Taeyong nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, drawing in a deep inhale of his earthy scent. It stirs something inside him, and he laves his tongue over that spot of Johnny's neck without thinking. The soft groan he gets in response urges him on, and he lets out a little moan of his own as he starts mouthing at Johnny's neck.

Whereas Johnny was gentle and careful with Taeyong's throat before, Taeyong barely holds back, sucking and nipping at his smooth skin all he wants. It's only when he really starts to sink his teeth in that he finally gets a warning growl and obediently stops, nosing the spot instead.

Johnny chuckles beside his ear as he pushes the door to Taeyong's grand bedroom open, closing it behind himself with a kick of his foot. "That's a good boy."

The gap between them and the bed is closed in just a few strides of the alpha's long legs, and then Taeyong finds himself being pinned down into the silky sheets by Johnny's whole weight, the alpha laying himself over the smaller man like a huge lapdog.

His lips find Taeyong's quickly, and Taeyong kisses back, winding his arms around Johnny's neck and his legs around his hips. The heat gradually builds between them until they're both panting desperately into each other's mouths, their tongues tangled and their lips slotted together like they need it to survive.

Before long, Johnny's hips are rocking to grind the bulge of his still hard, knotted cock against Taeyong, and the omega bucks his hips up to meet him, his soaked hole still aching to be filled. Getting the message loud and clear, Johnny pulls back from the kiss just to sit back on his haunches, and Taeyong watches through clouded eyes as he scrambles to pull both of their pants off.

When Johnny reaches for his own shirt, Taeyong copies him, and soon enough, their bare bodies are on each other, Johnny's broad, solid form almost suffocatingly hot as he pins him down against the mattress once more. Taeyong keens as Johnny rocks his hips again, his now bare cock rutting between his cheeks, catching the slick drooling out of his hole.

"Fuck, baby," Johnny growls, and with just that, he's sinking his teeth into Taeyong's shoulder and shoving his cock into his waiting hole.

It somehow feels even better the second time, as Taeyong's eyes nearly cross when he's finally stuffed full again of Johnny's huge cock. That deep ache is back, and he wails his pleasure as Johnny starts thrusting, seeming to be chasing that sweet pain. Filthy, wet sounds fill the air as Johnny fucks the slick out of him, so much leaking out of Taeyong's abused hole that he's certain the sheets are going to stain.

That worry is gone from his mind as soon as it came, quickly chased out by pure static as he feels Johnny's knot pressing against his rim.

He gasps and digs his nails into Johnny's broad back, and the alpha moans muffled where he's still latched onto Taeyong's shoulder, sucking a dark hickey into his skin. His teeth press into Taeyong's skin that much harder as he keeps pushing, and Taeyong screws his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood and giving strained whines.

He's never been made to take a full knot before, such things always advised against, and now he sees why. It's a _lot._ He feels as though he's being split in two the whole time, but once it finally, _finally_ pops in, his mind goes blank.

It's so good, he doesn't even moan, instead just throwing his head back with a silent scream and arching off the bed as he cums at last, his cock pulsing between their bodies and covering their abdomens with his sticky sweet release. 

After that, everything feels white hot, his ears ringing and his mind buzzing with pleasure as Johnny digs his feet into the sheets and gives one more final thrust, seating his knot as deep as he possibly can inside the omega underneath him. And then he's cumming as well, for a second time, groaning into the bruise on Taeyong's shoulder as he pumps him full. It's so hot, so much, that Taeyong feels like he's burning up inside, Johnny's cum coating his walls feeling molten but somehow so soothing in only the way being bred can feel.

He barely even registers Johnny moving them after that, only giving a weak whine when he rolls them onto their sides. A hand slipping between their bodies to rub at his full, cum-splattered tummy makes him look up, and he gives a big, fucked-out grin when he finds Johnny already smiling lazily down at him.

"How do you feel?" he murmurs, his big hand rubbing circles over his stomach in a subtly possessive gesture, something that Taeyong's learned a lot of alphas enjoy doing. It feels different coming from Johnny though. Everything feels different coming from Johnny.

 _Better,_ he realizes. Not just different, but better.

His heart flutters in his chest, and he hums, drowsy smile growing. "Thoroughly fucked."

Johnny huffs a little laugh and leans down, capturing his lips in one more gentle kiss. 

"Me too," the alpha murmurs against his lips, smiling back just as big, “your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope this doesnt totally suck fdsjklks im rather happy w how it turned out!!  
> based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/longerassride/status/1223553572044005376) i made day before yesterday (i think)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
